Biofuels include fuels derived from biomass, e.g., recently living organisms or their metabolic byproducts, such as manure from animals. Biofuels are desirable because they can be renewable energy sources, unlike other natural resources such as petroleum, coal and nuclear fuels. A biofuel that is suitable for use as jet fuel has yet to be introduced. The present invention provides such biofuels.